fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Layla Persson
"If something is wrong with my appendix, you know that my whole body is going to suffer. That is just like a member of our guild. If a member is hurting, it doesn't matter how big or small their role is here; it is the duty of the whole guild, the whole body, to help that member out becuase our entire guild will suffer if we allow a member of our guild to continue suffering." -Layla Persson to Lars O'Ryenne Layla Persson is a Mage and the Guild Master of the Orion's Belt guild. History At some time during her life, Layla was married and bore a son. However, they divorced years later with the father taking her son away from her, leaving her to fend for herself. This happened right around the time that Layla became the Orion's Belt guild master. Appearance In spite of being 42 years old, Layla Persson looks young for her age. SHe stands at 5'7" and has a muscular body; a testament to her years of experience as a huntress. She has a prosthetic right eye which can vary in appearance depending on which eye she requips into. She also has a scar on her left eye and short, black hair. SHe has rather small hands, so she is not very good at using weaponry. Personality Layla Person is a very laid-back person, but at the same time, she knows when to be strict with others. According to the guild, Layla epitomises a leader; having exceptional leadership and interpersonal skills. She is very knowledgeable of hunting as well as the legal aspects of hunting. SHe knows how to lead by example and therefore behaves in a very mature manner, befitting her age. Though she is usually serious and focused on work, she values free time as an essential part to keeping a healthy lifestyle. She loves to wear yoga pants and has an affinity for revealing clothing. Magic and Abilities 'Requip: '''Layla is an exceptional user of Requip Magic. Her style of Requip is called '''The Blind, '''which involves equipping and re-equipping prosthetic eyes which enable Layla to harness the powwer of enhanced eyesight as well as various magics throughout her body. Using her Requip, she can see light on multiple wavelengths, such as infrared and ultraviolet. '''Incredible Strength: '''Layla is incredibly strong, and she uses this strength as a means of offense as well as maneuvering herself. Her physical strength has proven to be on-par with that of Stewart Hartenfelds. Relationships 'Lars O'Ryenne: '''Lars works very closely with Layla, as she trusts him with important duties around the guild. Lars looks up to Layla as a surrogate mother figure, as she taught him how to use requip more efficiently, as well as how to fight using the acrobatic style that Lars uses today. Lars has taken on some characteristics of Layla's personality, though he tends to be a little more strict. Because of all this, Many consider Lars to be a replacement for Layla's lost son. Category:Guild Master Category:Requip User Category:Monster Hunter Category:Orion's Belt Category:Skydek